I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to portable electronic devices with integrated mounting systems.
II. Background Discussion
Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from portable cell phones to wristwatches. Because many of these electronic devices are portable, users often take these portable electronic devices wherever they go. A user may not always be able to physically hold these portable electronic devices, and as such, there is often a need for mounting hardware for these portable electronic devices. For example, some portable electronic devices, such as global positioning systems, are often mounted to the dash of an automobile. Other electronic devices, such as portable music players, may be mounted to a user's clothing or body. Unfortunately, conventional mounting hardware for these portable electronic devices is often bulky, cumbersome, and not aesthetically pleasing to the user. In addition to being bulky, cumbersome, not aesthetically pleasing, the mounting hardware for electronic devices can be both difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, a mounting system for a portable electronic device that addresses one or more of these problems is disclosed.